


pieces of peace in sun's peace of mind

by BisexGhoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Birthday Lance, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, but hey keith's there, im a day late, sorry for making you suffer on your birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: His eyes were closed as the sun kissed his skin. His back was against the fine sand, his hands supporting his head for sand not to get in his hair too much. One of his legs was slightly bent, the other straightened out. His swim shorts were riding low on his hips as the waves echoed in the distance giving the whole landscape a serene vibe.--Or the one in which Lance enjoys the sun on his skin, but does he really?





	pieces of peace in sun's peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by Ride by twenty one pilots
> 
> as always thanks to @crowboi for the support

His eyes were closed as the sun kissed his skin. His back was against the fine sand, his hands supporting his head for sand not to get in his hair too much. One of his legs was slightly bent, the other straightened out. His swim shorts were riding low on his hips as the waves echoed in the distance giving the whole landscape a serene vibe.

Only if you were important enough when approaching him would he open his eyes to look at you and only then would you be able to glance in his eyes as blue and clear as the sky above. But right now no one else was around and for once it was fine. The usual pang of pain in his chest and longing that clung to him like mud does on your shoes just after it rained.

So he was fine. _Happy_. He was laying on the beach on which he had so many firsts. His first kiss, his first swim, his first party, his first sip of alcohol.

This was usually the drill back home whenever it was his birthday. He would get the mornings to himself and the afternoons for his family to smother him in affection. For his niece and nephew to cling to him more than they usually did and Lance loved every moment of it.

But this right now felt somewhat different. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he also didn’t linger on it. No, because he was in his happy place, finally being able to rest. He didn’t know why this felt so important like a huge burden was taken off his shoulders, but it did. It did feel like his heart was lighter, his heartbeat a soft thud in his chest as his hearing was drowning in the sound of the waves.

It was something about the ocean which both excited and terrified him. Maybe it was its vastness, the depth, the mystery. The wonderful creatures living in it, the way the water curled around his lithe body whenever he went swimming - and he was damn good at it if he were to say so himself.

His body was now warm and his skin so comforting to the touch. His eyelids were heavy with the sleepiness induced by the loving embrace of the sun. It felt as if each individual ray of the sunshine that touched his body would reflect back radiating the happiness the boy felt inside. He was absolutely stunning sitting there like that. It looked as if there would be no other place on earth he belonged to.

Soon enough he could hear children laughing in the distance and his family’s voice approaching. A loose smile plastered on his face as he slowly opened his eyes fighting against the relaxation that took over his whole body. He could spot them. His family. Laughing and talking and walking towards him. It felt like this moment was big.

As soon as he could almost distinguish each of their faces and they were so so close for him to touch once again and hug his eyes shot wide open. For real this time.

He took in his surrounding. The somewhat sterile feeling of the room, the chillness ever so present in this spaceship. His body shot up so that he was now sitting on his bed with his hands on his lap.

He stared off into the distance - which wasn’t that much in this small room - with an empty look in his eyes. His fingers flexed against his palms hard enough for his nails digging into his own flesh to leave faint marks behind. Without even realizing his eyes filled with bitter tears as a sob shook through his body.

The person sleeping next to him moved in their sleep and was awakened by the suffering boy next to them. With sleep in their eyes, they placed a hand on the small of Lance’s back. They knew that if the blue boy wanted more physical contact and comfort would ask for it otherwise they would not assume anything.

“Nightmare?” Keith asked with a raspy sleep heavy voice.

The boy shook his head. Shit, Keith thought. That could only mean one other thing. That Lance dreamt about his family.

An involuntary wince left his lips as another sob shook through Lance’s body. Keith stood up on the bed and put his arms around his boyfriend.

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’ll get back to them.” Keith murmured against his boyfriend’s hair.

Lance desperately clung to Keith’s arms and silently cried. He hoped Keith was right. He needed Keith to be right.

“Happy birthday, sharpshooter.” Keith said with a kiss to the other’s hair.

A weak laugh left Lance’s lips, but his crying was somewhat subdued. The pain in his chest wasn’t though.

**Author's Note:**

> and as always, your feedback is much appreciated


End file.
